


Birth Day

by alexandrine



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Fluff, Gen, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-10
Updated: 2006-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandrine/pseuds/alexandrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for Fenikkusuken</p><p><i>set in the 'Time Lapse' Universe, inspired by ch. 19  when Mama Higurashi realizes who Yashita is. The scene walked up and  grabbed me by the throat and demanded I write it. I asked permission  from Fenik-sama and she graciously granted it.</i></p><p><i>Kagome's birth day and he's there to see her. A  moment 500 years in the making and the beginning of the end to his  long separation.</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Birth Day

**Author's Note:**

> for Fenikkusuken
> 
> _set in the 'Time Lapse' Universe, inspired by ch. 19 when Mama Higurashi realizes who Yashita is. The scene walked up and grabbed me by the throat and demanded I write it. I asked permission from Fenik-sama and she graciously granted it._
> 
> _Kagome's birth day and he's there to see her. A moment 500 years in the making and the beginning of the end to his long separation._

_A hot July night, Tokyo_

"Is he related to Mrs. Higurashi, do you think?" whispered one of the nurses clustered around the station desk across the hall from the waiting room in question. They watched the tall, handsome young man pace nervously back and forth, pausing to glare at the unoffending clock.

Long dark hair, caught in a thick braid, swayed with every step he took, the ends brushing a very nice posterior clad in snug, faded blue denim. He wore a white button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows exposing muscular forearms and a wide leather cuff on his right wrist.

"Could he be any more delicious-looking?" a second nurse said to one of her companions. "I wonder if he's married." said a third nurse, smoothing down her uniform.

He paused, almost in mid step, and then the sweetest smile blossomed over his face that nearly brought the watching nurses to their collective knees. Golden-brown eyes sparked golden for just a second. "She's finally here!" they heard him say to himself. He was oblivious to the ogling nurses as his concealed ears caught the heartbeat of the fussing newborn and his _youki_ relished in her aura for the first time since her older self fell back through the well.

A nurse came from down the hall and stopped. "Sir, would you like to see the baby? We can bring her to the nursery window, if you'd like?"

InuYasha looked at the nurse. "I'll just visit the happy parents. I'm an old friend of the family." He jogged off down the hall, following the nurse's path.

She sputtered, chasing after his disappearing figure. "But sir! Only relatives may see the baby!"

He paused, and half-turned. "You could say I'm a relative, of sorts." He waved and continued on to his goal.

_The Higurashis' hospital room, just a bit earlier that night_

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi!" A nurse from the nursery smiled as she wheeled in the now cleaned and dressed Kagome who was still fussing at her mistreatment in her little bassinet. "One of the floor nurses told me that there is a young man who's been waiting rather anxiously."

She was interrupted when the door opened and a tall, handsome young man entered. He stopped, though his eyes darted towards the baby, and bowed very deeply.

"Begging your forgiveness, Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi. I am Yashita Nishiyori. Please allow me to congratulate you on the birth of your daughter." He gracefully rose from his bow.

Mrs. Higurashi sat up in bed, making sure her hospital gown covered the pertinent parts. "Thank you, Mr. Nishiyori. Would you like to hold her?"

"But dear!" Her husband protested

"Hush, dear. He won't hurt her." She said, patting his arm. "Kagome will be fine."

"I would be honored, ma'am." A boyish grin curved his lips. The nurse picked up the still slightly fussy baby from her bassinet and carried Kagome over to Yashita. She carefully laid the baby into InuYasha's arms, making sure her head was supported. He smiled down at Kagome and she quit her fussing, staring in fascination at the strange man holding her. InuYasha cuddled her close and dropped a kiss on her forehead. "She's beautiful," he said, his voice cracking. He carried the now drowsing baby over to her parents. He stepped back and bowed deeply after transferring Kagome to her mother's arms. "Thank you for allowing me to see Kagome, Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi."

"You're welcome, Mr. Nishiyori." Kagome's mother smiled. InuYasha inclined his head and exited the room.

"I was hoping he was your brother, Mrs. Higurashi. I was hoping you'd give him my phone number." The nurse sighed, then left the room, leaving the new parents with their baby.

Mrs. Higurashi gazed at the door in bemusement, then looked down at the peacefully sleeping baby in her arms. "I think that great things are in store for Kagome, dear."


End file.
